Playing Hard To Get: The Steps of Love & Confusion
by xF l u f f e h
Summary: Ai can't wait until Naruto falls for her. But there's a problem. Naruto still likes Hinata, so will there be any room for Ai once she finally gets her hands on him? Rated M for Gore & Bloody Images in Chapter 6. Pairings: NARUxOC
1. The Greatest Hug Or Was It?

This is my first fan-fic, so be nice, leave reviews, and criticize me so that the second chapter can be twice as good! Disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I walked down the street to the Konoha High School, where I found Sasuke and Naruto, whispering and laughing to each other like maniacs. I started to go by them, hoping Naruto would catch a glimpse of my new hair, but he didn't seem to notice. I scoffed then marched off.

I entered the High school. Waiting for Ino and Sakura to find me. I was their BFF Ai-Chan. I was the black -haired beauty of the school, or, at least now blonde -haired. I walked into my locker hallway and passed Kiba.

"Hey!" I yelled to him.

"Yo. Like the new hair, Ai." he clicked his teeth and winked.

He was SO self-centered.

I shook my head and smiled. There was no way in the world I would date him. I wanted to date my lover, Naruto. But that would NEVER happen. Never in a million years, for he brushed me off his shoulder like a spec of lint, and never once checked to befriend me.

I walked over to my locker. Sakura and Ino were waiting for me. I smiled. They didn't.

"What's up guys?" I sounded nervous.

"Ai-Chan... What's with your hair? I thought only Ino was going to have blonde hair." Sakura asked.

"No... I told you I was going to go with that 'I Love Naru-Naru' look, remember?"

They both smiled. They remembered. Ino hugged me, and whispered, _"It's fine. I'm thinking about changing it anyway."_ and left me there alone. Waiting. Waiting for My Naru-Naru. Alone. Again.

I walked back over the middle of the entrance. Naruto and Sasuke were coming in. I squealed. Never had this ever happened to me, ever! They walked in, the last to come in the High school. I smoothed out my mini-skirt and my polo and Naruto walked over.

"Hey, Ai! Love the new hair. You should curl it or something like that!" Naruto said, and hugged me.

I do not exist at this moment. I am air. Fluffy, clean air that has been polluted by him. Him, as in the sweet touch of his arms around me. And the exhilarating scent of his cologne. I pull away.

"Naruto, why the random act of kindness?" I asked. I knew I was blushing. Hard.

"Eh... I don't know. Just felt like congratulating you." he said.

"On what?"

"Being so beautiful." he smiled and walked away. I felt like running outside and screaming at the top of my lungs and running out of breath until I die. I don't deserve to live at this moment -

Wait... He could be tricking me. Sasuke could have dared him to do it. I should ask one of Naru-Naru's buddies if Sasuke up him up to the task.

I eagerly found Shikamaru and Neji. They were hanging out with TenTen and Temari, who were glaring at each other. From the first Chunin exams, I suspected. I walked up to the table, were they each were laughing and had their arms wrapped around their women .I sat down and asked if I could see them alone.

"Yeah, sure, Ai. It's fine. TenTen and I need to get along better." Temari stated. TenTen nodded her head in approval.

"Mn- K." I nodded back and grabbed Neji's and Shikamaru's wrists. I took them over to another table where they just stared at my boobs. Great. Perverts.

"Shika and Neji, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah? What is it Ai?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Ai. What?" Shika staggered.

"Well, I was wondering, since you two are Naruto's buds, I was wondering if you guys could ask him something for me." and soon my plot began.


	2. The Plan, The Bitch, And The Confession

Ok, Chapter 2. ... What are YOU staring at, punk? 

Neji and Shikamaru just stared at me, waiting in anticipation, and I smirked. Shikamaru looked hotter than Naruto for some reason, and Neji stared blankly at my boobs. So _he_ was the pervert. No wonder he was in love with TenTen. I rolled my eyes as Neji reached out with his hand, and it almost looked like he wanted to touch my boob. But instead he grabbed my wrists and held them as he whispered _"Would you tell us already? I think TenTen is missing my presence..." _He looked over and saw TenTen and Temari laughing.

"Ok. So here's my plan," I sighed then kept going. "I need to know if Naruto is faking his love for me. So what I need you two to do is ask him a few questions, but act cool about it, ok?" I asked this shyly, for I knew they were going to say no, anyway.

"Sure," They both exclaimed in unison. My jaw dropped as I heard this. They would do it? They would do it! I stood up and grabbed them and put them at place with the girls.

Naruto was surely mine. I sat up as I heard a little voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Hinata Hyuuga. Neji scoffed, as did TenTen, but I put my finger to my lips to quiet them.

"Hi Hinata," I said, smiling. She looked down at her fingers, which she was playing with, but I didn't care. She was competition, and didn't need to blush and play with her fingers with competition. Or didn't she know I was?

"Hello Ai. I was longing to ask a favor of you..." she asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you let me have Naruto?"

Did say what I think she said? Did she act like this all the time? Going around asking people if they could _let _ her have something... or someone.

"No." I smiled and walked off.

Hinata stand there, jaw-dropped. I chuckled to myself and walked into a corridor I usually never found myself going into.

The Boys Lockers.

I walked into many boys who basically drooled over me, but I just rolled my eyes and walked off. I was NOT in a good mood. I was here for one person and one person only. Mine and NOT Hinata's. MY Naru-Naru.

Sasuke and some other Emo kid were laughing, and then stopped when they saw me. Sasuke stared at my boobs. Why was every boy in this school obsessed with my size D rack, eh? Well... That _could_ be the reason.

"Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" I practically yelled.

"He's outside in the Courtyard!" he yelled back, but he smirked, so I knew he was lying.

"Sasuke... I'm only going to ask you ONE more time... Where's Naru-Naru?" Sasuke could tel when a girl was mad, and boy, was I mad! So he knew to tell me the truth, before I beat the snot out of him.

"Ok ok," he backed off. "He's seriously in the Courtyard, waiting for someone. That's what he told me. I swear!"

"Thanks Sasuke!"

I walked out into the Courtyard Garden. It was hot out, but not hot enough to make you sweat. Blossoms filled the air with sweet fragrance, and there was a tree, an oak probably, but you never knew; And under it was My Naru-Naru. The one I went blonde for. The one I would die for. The one who congratulated me for being beautiful. The one who loves me for me.

As I walked up beside him, he looked up from his book, probably the one he wrote with Jiraya, and smiled at me. I sat down and practiced my little R&R stretch, and he stared.

'Yes! He thinks it's hot!' I thought. Then the most amazing thing happened.

He noticed me.

Yep, he noticed I was there, waiting for him to notice me, and he had read my eyes. I sighed and started to get up, feeling more confident than ever now, but he pulled me back down. I smirked and started getting nervous again. But he made me even more nervous than ever, so I decided to be stupid and blurt out my true feelings for him.

"NarutoILoveYouAndIThinkThatHinata'sABitch!" I quickly covered my mouth, and Naruto started laughing.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "Naruto, I , Love , You, And, I, think, that, Hinata's, a Bitch. Well said, my dear beauty, well said." And he laughed while I fell on his shoulder laughing. We laughed until we stopped and an awkward silence came upon us.

"I love you, too, Ai."


	3. An Old Friend Brings Competetion!

Chapter 3. Please review and share some criticism.

I sat there, stunned as to what was happening to me. I couldn't speak In fact, I couldn't even breathe. Naruto held my hand, and smiled. I turned to him, and pursed my lips together, and he started laughing. He laughed so hard that I blushed and started to tear up. He looked at me, and asked "W-What's the matter? Too in love with me to even speak?" Someone came into view, Sasuke, and answered "Nope! Just too stupid to fall for that stupid trick," he laughed, making me narrow my eyes as a teared up even more. I ran out of there as fast as I could.

I walked into the parking lot where my tears fell and Ino and Sakura ran outside with shocked expressions on their faces. They ran and grabbed me by the shoulders, and took me back home. They said I should stay away from school ... and My Naru-Naru. As soon as I got home, I lay in bed thinking that now know that I have NO chance against Hinata.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

I woke up to sunshine splashing my face, and a shadowy figure standing before my window. ...What? I pulled myself out of bed, still in my skin tight tank-top and skin-tight short shorts. I pulled my now black hair in a bun, and pulled open the window.

What the hell was Idate doing here? He stared at me as I pulled him in the room. He smiled, I smiled, and we both sat down on the bed. I couldn't say anything. He was just that cute! He stared at my boobs. Boy, I was getting sick of that.

Idate and I had been best friend for about 10 years now. We were both the same age, and I really liked him. He had treated me like someone that existed for their whole life and had never been "dumped" by Naruto. I finally got up the nerve to actually talk to him.

"Long time no see, Idate," I said.

"I could say the same for you, Ai," he laughed.

"So what have you been up to?"

"The usual. I've won a couple more races since Naruto helped me all those years ago. You?"

More silence. I didn't like to talk about what I did over the years I hadn't seen him. I mean, you're talking to a guy and out of the blue, when he asks you what you've been up to, do you just go 'Oh, yeah, I've just been trying to get Naruto to notice me and ask me out instead of me, because I know you like me.' I mean, would you do that?

"Oh, just trying to get myself ready for the prom. You know, find a date, get a dress, figure out plans. The basics, I should say." I spoke up, finally.

"OH! Speaking of the prom, I'm going! And I was wondering, if you're going with anyone right now?" He asked this so sweet, so reliable... So hot...

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out something. I really don't need this right now." I sat down on my bed and put my hands on my forehead. He sat down too and rubbed my back. He was surely a true friend. I swear to God I'd die for him. And he'd do the same. I smirked a little when he put his arm around me.

"You'll be fine, whatever's causing you to act this way." Idate smiled. Those white teeth sparked as the sun hit them, and I still needed to brush the yellow plaque off my teeth.

**-LATER-**

Idate left a few hours later, after he admitted that he liked me. I turned on my radio and Naruto's voice was heard; an interview on him about how he saved the village once again from evil doers. How ... Sexy.

I soon realized that I was falling for Naruto, and I stopped calling him 'Naru-Naru'. This wasn't just a crush anymore, this was a full-fledge love. A love that cannot be broken unless someone (AHEM... HINATA) cuts it apart. I swear, he likes me, but how can I get him to admit it to me?

I pulled myself into the shower, and washed my hair and brushed my teeth, making myself clean.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I think all of Konoha heard. I had cut myself while shaving and just caught it bleeding. I sighed and put a band-aid on it.

I put my vest, white long sleeves and Lolitaed my hair.(A/N Lolita is a type of hairstyle, so I guess you can figure out the rest. ) I stepped out after pulling up and zipping my jean bejeweled Capri up against my waist. Naruto passed me as I stepped outside.

'Oh shit...' I thought.


	4. True Loves First Kiss

Here you go. Chapter Four. There are some things you need to know about this chapter.

"**Inner Naruto/Kyuubi"**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Whispering"_

M'kay. Now that that's done, I can tell you there's going to be a poll at the end of this chapter. You can see further instructions at the bottom of this page.

I muttered of Naruto's look as he passed me. He winked and I scoffed and walked the same way he was going. I was going to train with Gai-Sensei... For once. I wondered where Naruto was going. I waited until he turned a corner, and I followed him once he disappeared into the darkness of a forest. I had NO idea where I was until I saw the sign as to where Naruto and I were.

The sign had read:

**WELCOME TRAVELERS TO:**

**R&R SPRINGS!**

I whispered to myself,_ "Why are we here? I mean... I know he likes to go to springs to relax... But I never knew that he liked to be a freaking Man-Whore!"_

You see, this wasn't the R&R, 'Rest & Relaxation', meaning. This R&R meant: 'Rest & Romancing.' This was the place where girls, my age, 15, had extremely large breasts and walked around being bitches to girls who got in the way of 'their' man.

Cautiously, I approached the springs silently, and changed into a red bathing suit with a LOT of cleavage showing. I disgusted myself looking at myself in the mirror close by, but somehow, knew that I would be soon close to Naruto. Of course, I would have to in disguise.

I put on a red masquerade ball mask, shaped like a butterfly, and stepped outside to the hot springs. BAD IDEA. A older man, around his 70's, whistled me over, signaling for me to come over there and have some X-rated action with him. I shook my head, disgusted, and looked around for Naruto.

I found him, but didn't like what I saw. He was making out with a girl who was so ugly, she had to wear a corset kind of looking thing over her head, from the nose up. As I stood there, waiting for them to finish, I realized I was the only female ninja there! The girls here knew how to fight, of course, but not like me!

I approached Naruto and the girl, still making out. I tapped her shoulder and both her and Naruto looked up. I swung my chakra-filled hand to her face, and she went flying, along with the bag over her head. I accidentally caught a glimpse of her breasts. (A/N: NO THE GIRL WASN'T NAKED!) They were small and were shaped like a 11-year-olds. I also caught a glimpse of her face before she scrambled to put the bag back on.

HINATA?! No, couldn't be! I stood there, open-mouthed, surprised, if you will. Hinata worked at a Slut-Shack? She spent her 15 years HERE?! She ran up to me and tried to punch me, but it didn't work. I caught it in my fist and told her off. She backed-off as I sat next to him.

"You're a feisty one, aren't cha?" he said, and kissed me. I kissed him back, but with more passion, and soon, it was just like Seven Minutes in Heaven. He reached for my mask, and I yelled, "NO! ..I mean, why identify ourselves when it's going to be a One-Night Stand thing anyway?"

"_I just saved my sorry ass..."_ I thought in displeasure, making my kiss a sharp bite.

"OW!" he yelled. "What's your problem?! Geez... Now I'm bleeding even more than I was before!"

"Before?"

"Yeah! When I kissed you and realized it was you, Ai."

What the Fudge-Nickers? "How the hell did you find out?"

"His name is Idate, idiot," he said, sitting on the edge of the spring. I joined him as I took my mask off and threw it in the water.

"Oh.. Now that I think of it, I remember." I stared down at the water, feeling worse than I already was.

He stood up and took my hand, and we changed back into our school uniforms and walked back to the Village, hand-in-hand.

Thanks for reading!

Poll Time:

Should Hinata go out with Sasuke to make Naruto and Ai jealous?

A) Yes.

B) No.

Yes, But With A Different Person. (PM me with the person's name)

D) No. Just Hinata by herself. And Naruto And Ai. w 


	5. It's That Time Again

Chapter 5! It seems that this story is getting not AS popular, but getting along smoothly. More Speech! I'm sorry that I didn't use some of the speech stuff last time, it's just that I forgot what I was going to use stuff for! So, here they are again. AND... I have added a new character. Ai's brother. I'm not going to tell you who he is, so, blah! OH! And from now on I'm going to make polls so you can have more interaction with my stories & I.

"**Inner Naruto/Kyuubi"**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Whispering"_

Thanks!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Naruto and I smiled at each other as we walked past the gates. My mind set on the fact that he liked me. I was still in shock. I suddenly wanted to just... just kiss him. I turned and said, "Thanks Naruto. You're a really good friend." I smiled and he just looked at his shoes. I was surprised that he wasn't looking at my boobs, for once.

"Ai, do you want to know something? I mean, it just might break your heart," he said.

And I swear I could almost hear Kyuubi whisper underneath Naruto's breath. **"Tch. Break her heart? More like... destroy it."**

"Naruto... What? I can take it!"

"Fine," he said and came up to me, and gave me my first meaningful kiss. He pulled back, looking like he was going to cry. "Ai... I don't think you're the one for me."

"What? WHAT?" And I started to cry right then and there. After all I went through to get him to actually give me a kiss meant nothing to him? All of these lies... They were killing me inside. I couldn't go through with the thought that he was, indeed, leaving me for Hinata.

"ALTHOGH," he practically yelled as I started to walk away. "Although, Ai, I am willing to keep you more like a sister than a girlfriend. I just wanted you to know, I hate Hinata too. She's so annoying. I mean, I can see what Neji's talking about. She's always trying to get me to get out with her. It's annoying. I really..." I cut him off.

"You really think that we just need to..." he cut ME off.

"No. I really think that there is no 'we'. There's you and I, but no 'we'." He smiled, and so did I. It made me feel better, but not as much as I wish it did.

I think I agree with Kyuubi.

**THE NEXT EVENING**

I awoke later after I thought about Naruto breaking up with me. Well, I mean, we weren't _technically _going out, but it still felt like it. I mean, WE DID MAKE OUT! I started laughing for NO eternal reason. I kept laughing until I cried because it hurt so much.

And then something amazing happened: I realized I could win Naruto back. At the prom. In the 7-Minutes-In-Heaven game that people ALWAYS play, even though it's against school rules. I would make it seem like it was an accident and then-

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Of course, you already know what was probably going to happen anyways. I stood up and opened it. My elder brother, Izuke. (A/N: E-Zoo-K)

"Hey, Ai. What's up?"

"Nothing, Bro. Just sitting around... Thinking," I moped.

"HEY! DON'T GIVE UP NARUTO YET! HE'S YOURS AD YOURS ONLY," he yelled so loud I swear the whole house shook. It woke up the neighbors. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, but he stopped it with his arm.

"Hey. You know that Naruto has something against our clan, right?"

"Yes. It's been that way ever since... Ever since father died."

"You do know that someday, we're going to have to fight against Naruto, right?"

"Yeah. But that's why I'm trying to get him to love me. You know that."

He opened the door and hugged me. His chin rested on my shoulder, and he whispered in my ear:

"Naruto and I both will always love you." His blonde hair brushed my black hair, and I cried at my 20-year-old brother's arms.

**LATER**

A knock at my window. Idate, I suppose. I tie my hair up in a pony tail, and yawn. It was a Friday, so no school tomorrow, therefore I could stay up as late as I wanted. I slid on my sweatshirt and closed the curtains, so no drafty air came through as I opened the window.

A shadowy figure landed on top of me, as if they were leaning against the window. Defiantly not Idate, so who? I couldn't tell, but Izuke rushed in when he heard the sound of crashing. Usually, when Idate came to my window, he wouldn't freak. But I guess it's the rumors hanging around. Sound ninja were hiding undercover in the Village.

I opened my eyes only to see a guy with black hair an shining eyes- Sasuke Uchiha.

"Obviously, YOU don't know how to make a B&E. Geez, you made my brother spaz on me," I said, but Sasuke didn't reply. He just stood up.

Sasuke was bleeding from his collar-bone.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hope you guys liked Chapter 5! This took me over a week to figure out the story line. Poll Time!

Why is Sasuke bleeding?

A) Naruto got jealous of him and finally snapped

B) Sasuke was outside, minding his own business, when all of a sudden, A SOUND NINJA TRIED TO KILL HIM!

He felt like being Emo.

D) Naruto lost control and Izuke slit Sasuke throat on accident.


End file.
